Snow White with POT style
by Nekoryuu
Summary: The title tells everything! Classic -or not- fairytale Snow White with POT characters and a little -or not so little- changed plot. thrill pair at least, others undesided.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Akkrem here! I'm sorry, this is a little late but when I was checking this for stupid typos, I accidentally removed the first version. So, I had to write this again. but anyway, the most important thing is that this is finally readable. Enjoy!

pairings for this fic are thrill pair, others undecided.

Oh, by the way, happy (late) birthday Ryoma and happy (late) Christmas everyone!

---

Once upon a time, there was a queen called Rinko. She had no children but she really wanted one. One day when she was sewing a dress, she accidentally stung her finger. When she watched drops of her blood in the snow on balcony's railing, she thought: _Oh, how I wish that I had a child that had skin white as snow, lips red as blood, and hair black as ebony._

Few months after Rinko gave birth to a baby boy, who she named Ryoma, with nickname Snow White, referring to his skin tone. Rinko loved her son, but she didn't have much time with him, because soon after Ryoma's birth she fell sick and died.

---

The King decided he needed a mother so he married a beautiful, but evil silver-haired woman named Keiko, who was very vainglorious. She was jealous for Ryoma's beauty, thought he was a boy, but almost let it be as long as her beloved magic mirror told him she was the prettiest of all. The new queen gave him some rags to wear and forced him work as a servant.

Ryoma didn't want to suffer more than needed so he neatly obeyed his stepmother. He was cleaning the castle's yard when he heard a horse. He turned around to see someone in really high title riding on a white horse. Ryoma looked at the stranger's face. He had shoulder-length light brown hair that looked like it was silk and closed, mysterious and smiling eyes and lips. Ryoma stared at him for a while before remembering his position. He turned his face down but it was already too late. That smiling man had noticed him.

Ryoma quickly dropped his broom and ran away disappearing to labyrinth, also called as the castle. He ran to the giant library, knowing that there he was safe from unwished gazes. He walked to shelves where books about neighboring countries were. He picked one book and browsed through pages until he found what he was looking for. _Oh my god, that person was the prince of another country!_ Ryoma hoped his father wouldn't get trouble because of his boldness.

Meanwhile, the queen was in her hidden room in one of the castle's towers. She threw away the cloth that was hiding the mirror, and asked:

"Shinji, mirror on the wall, who in the land is fairest of all?" The queen waited the mirror to answer, but it wasn't to her liking.

"Queen, you are full fair, it's true, but Snow White is fairer than you." The queen was furious. She ordered a huntsman to take Ryoma to woods and kill him. She gave him an order to bring Ryoma's heart back as a proof.

---

Next day Ryoma went to a walk to woods with his cat, Karupin, and his friend, that same huntsman, Niou. And then, when Ryoma kneeled down to pick up a tennis ball he found, Niou took out his knife in the order to kill him.

But Ryoma saw his shadow and when he turned around, he saw the pain on his friend's face.

"I'm sorry Ryoma, but I have no choice. Your stepmother has my whole family as hostages."

"Is there no other option?"

"I come up with something. Now go!" Ryoma ran away with all he got Karupin behind him.

---

Ryoma ran for a long, long time until he was completely out of breath. When he had stabilized his breath, he laid down on ground and fell asleep his arm around Karupin.

When he woke up, se saw tens pairs of eyes. He blinked, rubbed his eyes and looked again. Karupin had called all animals in the woods. Few squirrels grabbed his leg and a deer pushed him forward. They lead him to a little house. Ryoma went to the house, opened the front door and went in.

Ryoma coughed. There was dust, spider webs, dirty dishes and clothes all over the house. Ryoma, who was used to cleaning, took an unused broom from the closet and started to clean.

---

"Finally clean", Ryoma mumbled after few hours of cleaning. He had wiped and brushed all dust away, removed all webs, washed, ironed and folded all clothes, washed all dishes and placed all things to their (probably) right places.

Ryoma went to stairway and climbed upstairs. There he found a bedroom with tiny beds. In fact, they weren't so tiny to Ryoma, who was short for a human, but they were short for a normal-height human. Ryoma pushed three beds together and laid there in width direction. And there he fell asleep.

---

AN: So, here's the first chapter! Someone guessed who that stepmother was supposed to resemble? Next chapter is made by **hidoineko!! And reviews, a nice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Ryoma was sleeping, far behind the woods, huntsman Niou went to meet the queen.

Then he said:" Queen Keiko, I have killed Ryoma. Here, this is his heart. Will you now release my family?" Niou asked and tried to act as if it really was his heart, because it wasn't. It was a pig's heart.

Keiko looked happy and said:" Okay I'll let them go. And you, Niou, can go too. Now leave."

After that, Niou left and then Keiko turned towards her mirror and asked: "Shinji, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of all?"

Shinji said: "Queen Keiko, in this castle, you are the fairest, but far in the forest, in the house of seven dwarfs, sleeps Snow White fairest of all."

Keigo looked suprised and told: "But he's dead, Niou gave me his heart. See?"

"It's pig's heart", Shinji told, and after hearing that, Keigo got mad.

"That huntsman will pay for this! I must kill Ryoma; no one can be fairer than me!"

After saying this, Keigo ran to her chamber and begun searching a way to kill Ryoma. While she searched way to kill him, she found a way. She decided to give him poisoned apple.

---

Meanwhile:

Dwarfs were playing professional dwarf tennis as a team for work. Their leader, Tezuka, whose nickname was Doc, was watching how their practice went.

Then, as he watched Eiji, who was nicknamed as Dopey, was putting two tennis balls in his eyes, bell rang.

Tezuka yelled them: "Everybody, we're leaving now! Take your tennis rackets and balls to the storehouse!"

Then Eiji threw back of balls to the storehouse, but back was so heavy that he flew there with balls.

Eiji came off storehouse and locked the door.

---

When they arrived their house, they saw that something wasn't right: their house was clean. They rushed inside the house and heard some noises coming from upstairs.

They got scared and Tezuka, as a leader, told Eiji to go watch what was that voice about. Eiji couldn't complain, even if he tried, because he couldn't talk. All he could say was 'nya'.

Eiji opened door and sneaked to the bedroom. He saw something big in their beds and when he got closer, that thing in their beds, moved. Eiji scared and run downstairs, where he crashed others.

Takeshi, nicknamed as Bashful, asked what Eiji saw. Eiji watched them and tried to look as scared as he could. Others became scared, but then Tezuka ordered them all to go bedroom, including himself, and to watch that creature and if that creature is dangerous, they will kill it or chase it off their house.

Then they came to the bedroom. Tezuka and others came next to bed where that creature was sleeping. Suddenly that creature moved.

---

AN: Hey it's Hidoineko! I wrote those dwarfs like that so you can tell who is who. Well, that's all I don't know what else to say. But enjoy!

(Akkrem's note: I betad this chapter, but I'm sorry if there is still many typos Hidoineko wrote left or if I had made some more^^)


End file.
